This invention relates to a keyboard and display terminal for providing communication between a user and a data processing host. The communication typically is over telephone lines, but the invention is not limited in this regard for it has applicability to radio and other forms of communication.
Terminals for data processing communication are well known. However, efforts to make them small and available at low cost have had only limited value. Likewise, efforts to make low cost terminals suitable for use by unskilled persons have been relatively unsatisfactory. For example, a small, limited capacity display as generally used to attain a compact and low cost terminal has heretofore sharply restricted user comprehension of messages. Such a terminal consequently is of restricted usefulness to a skilled user and is difficult for an untrained person to use.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a keyboard and display terminal that displays message information in a highly comprehensible manner.
It is also an object to provide a keyboard and display terminal that both presents message information and reports operating events with enhanced intelligibility.
Another object is to provide a keyboard and display terminal that provides the user with message information by means of multiple display events.
A further object is to provide a keyboard and display terminal which has the foregoing features even when equipped with a display element of limited capacity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a keyboard and display terminal of the above character which provides automatic dialing directly to a telephone line. It is also an object that the terminal provide dialing from a repertory of numbers it stores, and without using an intervening acoustic or other couples.
Other objects of the invention include the provision of a terminal having the foregoing features and that is compact, relatively low in cost, and can be fabricated with presently-available commercial components.
The objects of the invention also include the provision of data processing methods for attaining a terminal having the foregoing features.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.